


Something There

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 6</p>
<p>Rei gives Haruka a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

Rei stood outside the art classroom waiting for Haruka. He always waited on Wednesdays because their last classes before practice were right next to each other. Rei, always punctual Rei, was usually left waiting for a few minutes as Haruka cleaned up after himself and talked with his art classmates.

As he stepped out of the classroom, bag in hand, Rei was checking his watch for the tenth time.

"Sorry Rei, I know you don't like it when I'm late."

Rei waved his hand. "True, it is one of my pet peeves, but I must learn to be more lenient. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I still wait for you every Wednesday, don't I?"

"You do."

"See? I'm becoming more tolerant of tardiness!" Rei placed his hands triumphantly on his hips.

Haruka stared at him, his expression blank. "Can we go? I wanna swim."

Rei blushed, his arms falling in embarrassment. "Yes, of course, Haruka-senpai! I'm sorry for delaying us even further!"

"It's fine. Let's just go." Haruka turned away from him and started down the hallway, Rei following close behind.

\-----

Rei and Haruka reached the pool to discover that Nagisa and Makoto had already changed and were waiting for them poolside.

"I'm so sorry we're late, Makoto-senpai!" Rei bowed deeply.

"It's no problem, Rei! Just go get changed so we can start." Makoto smiled, eager to start practice.

Rei took off to the change room while Haruka stripped his clothes off right on the deck of the pool. Rei heard him dive in as he changed into his legskins. Once he was ready, Rei deposited his clothes in the locker and grabbed his goggles. He emerged from the change room and moved over to the pool, jumping in to get accustomed to the water before doing any rigorous training.

Rei glanced over at Haruka who currently faced away from him, conversing with Makoto about something Rei couldn't hear. He knew that he should leave them alone to have their conversation in private, but Rei happened to notice a short line of blue on the back of Haruka's neck. He crept closer for an investigation, but he couldn't tell what it was. He pressed onward through the water, getting close enough to engage Haruka in conversation.

"Haruka-senpai, you have something on your neck."

"Hm? What is it?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know, but it's blue." Rei looked closer, and Makoto glanced at the spot as well. "Actually, it looks like paint."

"Oh, I was using oil paints in art class today. I must have missed that." Haruka raised his hand to wipe at the back of his neck, just missing the streak of paint.

"Allow me, Haruka-senpai." Rei wet his hand in the water and began to wipe at Haruka's neck, the blue blemish quickly diminishing to something less noticeable, though not completely gone. "I'm sorry, Haruka-senpai, I can't remove it entirely."

Haruka shrugged. "It's alright. Oil paint is hard to get off. I'll get the rest later with proper cleaner," He graced Rei with one of his rare smiles. "but thank you for your help, Rei." Haruka held eye contact with him for a moment before dipping under the water to swim toward the end of the pool once again.

Makoto chuckled. "He really is thankful."

"I know." Rei replied, smiling.


End file.
